grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Strings of Evil
Six Strings of Evil is the twenty-sixth episode of season 1 of Grojband. It is the twenty-sixth episode overall, making it the last episode in Season 1 in America. It aired in a two per block episode with Love in a Nethervator. It was temporarily banned in some nations for vaguely referencing a terrorist attack. Synopsis Corey gets a new guitar which turns out to have a mind of its own. The guitar turns evil and takes control over his mind and goes out to destroy all of the other musical instruments in the world. Plot Kin, Kon and Laney are sitting down on the couch, irritated at Corey because he is forcing them to listen while he tries to perfect his guitar solo. The trio also wants to practice too but Corey keeps on repetitively playing his guitar without stopping. The Peaceville Dam is opening and Corey wishes he had the perfect guitar. Kin and Kon start to tell a Rock Lore about the Flute of Rocklympus. Trina then comes in and throws his guitar in a wood chipper. Corey yells in shock and asks how Trina managed to get a wood chipper. She says since the dam is being built by Beavers the beavers prefer to use their teeth. Corey, although shocked, is excited to get a new guitar but realizes that the band only has 94 cents and a half pack of gum. Grojband decides to go to the flea market and find a guitar at a discount. When Grojband goes to the Flea Market, they pass by Barney who's working at one of the booths where he's selling bobbleheads and addressing himself as "Bobble Barney." He asks them if they'd like to buy a bobblehead from him but Corey declines because he's focusing on getting a new guitar. Trina and Mina have a booth at the flea market to sell Mina's books. Trina wants to use the money to buy a Nick bobblehead doll from Bobble Barney but their business is too slow. Trina blames the merchandise but Mina says her books are interesting like the one titled "Wha?" which is a collection of strange events in Peaceville. Mina reads a tale about a tuba solo that caused an avalanche. Trina scoffs at the book and she takes it from Mina and throws it into the wood chipper. Corey finds a music stand and buys a guitar from Cliff, who thought that there was a tuba in the case, and Grojband heads back to the garage. The guitar sounds great but the band soon realizes that the guitar hates other music. The guitar takes over Corey and tries to destroy Laney, Kin, and Kon's instruments. Corey tries to get rid of the guitar but it just tightens on him. Corey stays behind while Laney, Kon and Kin go back to the flea market to find some answers. The guitar then gets up and goes around Peaceville and destroys other sources of music and destroys music while dragging Corey along. First, it destroys the windchime on Corey's garage, then it destroys Ice Cream Tom's ice cream truck, and then it destroys The Newmans instruments. Finally, it goes to the dam, where it intends to break it so that it can flood Peaceville, destroying all of the musical instruments in the town. Corey struggles to break free, but the guitar is wrapped around him too tight. At the flea market, Laney interrogates the stall that sold them Corey's guitar while Kin and Kon read Wha?. Kin and Kon realize that the guitar is a shapeshifter and has been behind every major tragedy surrounding Peaceville, as explained by their further Rock Lore. The trio comes up with a plan to break Corey free from the guitar's grip by making Trina mad enough to write lyrics. Trina finally gets enough money for a Nick bobblehead, and she goes to buy one from Bobble Barney. Bobble Barney starts putting one together. Kin and Kon sneak under the table and switch out the head with a "No" head. Trina asks Nick a bunch of questions and he answers them all with "No" this enrages her. When Trina asks Nick if she's prettier than Mina, he shakes his head no, sending her into Diary Mode. Laney gets her diary and takes it to Corey. Grojband sets up their band at the dam and they sing No I Won't Play. This sets Corey free, but the dam breaks because of them rocking too hard. After the dam breaks, they all fall to their doom while Peaceville gets flooded. Corey tells his moral and closes the garage door. After he closes the garage door, a flood of water breaks it open and Trina is seen floating on a raft where a music box floats up to her. She gets up and looks at it and the music box opens up and plays music. It has the same blue star on it as the guitar, and the episode ends with the music box taking over Trina's mind; she becomes evil and vows to erupt Mount Peaceville. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Blue Star of Rocklympus (as Guitar of Rocklympus) Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Bobble Barney *Nick Mallory (Flashback Cameo) *Ice Cream Tom (Cameo) *Carrie Beff (Cameo) *Kim Kagami (Cameo) *Konnie Kagami (Cameo) *Lenny Nepp (Cameo) *Nerdicius (In Rock Lore) Songs *No I Won't Play Trivia *This is the first time that someone other than Corey catches Trina's Diary, as this time Laney does it instead. *This is the first episode that didn't end with Corey closing the garage door. Instead, after Corey closes the garage door, a flood of water bursts through it and Trina was seen floating in the water. Then the evil guitar (now in the form of a music box) floats up to her and takes over Trina's mind, making her want to erupt Mount Peaceville. Cultural References *In the Rock Lore about the guitar's other forms, one of its other forms was a flute that caused a pirate ship to crash into an iceberg. This was a reference to the Titanic. **After the pirate ship crashed into the iceberg, a blimp crashed into the iceberg. This was a reference to the crash of the Hindenburg. **After the blimp crashed into the iceberg, an airplane and a U.F.O. crashed into the iceberg. It has been considered that the airplane was a reference to 9/11 and the U.F.O. was supposed to resemble the other plane. This made the episode controversial and put the episode on a one-week hiatus before it aired on Cartoon Network. Episode Connections *This is the third time Corey has been mind-controlled, this time by the Guitar of Rocklympus. **It previously happened in Helmet and One Plant Band. *G'ORB's U.F.O. from the episode Space Jammin' is seen again, crashing into an iceberg in Kin and Kon's Rock Lore. *The beavers from this episode were seen again in the episode It's in the Card. *This is the second consecutive episode where Gum flavored gum from the episode Love in a Nethervator had made an appearance. Production Notes *This is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 1 of Grojband. In America, Season 1 has been cut in half so that it forms two seasons. Season 1 is really fifty-two episodes making this the season 1 finale in America. *This is the last episode to have older eyes and mouths. *This episode did not air on its original air date. For some reason, the episode Line of Credit took its place and it didn't air until the same day of the next week. **It is considered that the reason for this is because this episode had been temporarily banned because of something in it that vaguely resembled 9/11. Gallery References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/57111998304/will-you-ever-make-a-sequel-to-six-strings-of See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey